


A stupid Idea

by ItsAllAboutFreedom



Series: Sterek One Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Shy Derek, furious stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllAboutFreedom/pseuds/ItsAllAboutFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wanted to help the pack, but soon realized that it wasn't such a good idea as he hoped it would've been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stupid Idea

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

Stiles looked at Derek as he stormed inside the hospital room where Stiles was resting at the moment. Stiles felt guilty when he saw the frantic and scared look on Derek's face. Yet, he felt confused. Confused as to why Derek looked so frantic. He didn't quite understand it. Though, he did have an idea.

Stiles had been an idiot and ignored Derek's command to stay inside when five wild omega's were strolling around the forest. He wanted to help and not just wait around and hope that everyone gets out alive. Or that no one would get hurt. He didn't want to sit inside and become insane with the thought that he wasn't helping. At all. So he grabbed his knife, that was covered in wolfs bane, and went outside, ignoring Lydia's shout to come back inside. He completely ignored her and now..... Well, he kind of wished he didn't.

Running out in the forest, where the pack was fighting the omega's, with nothing but his knife, was probably the most stupid idea he ever had. He's had some pretty bad ideas before. But this had to be the worst one ever. The only thing he could do was scream when a crazy omega took a hold of him and threw him against a tree. And lose consciousness. You know..... because of the pain.

Stiles sighed, not really knowing what to say. He already got a lecture from his dad, Scott, Melissa and Lydia. He really wasn't in the mood to get a useless lecture from Derek.

"Why the hell did you do something like that?!" The fury in Derek's eyes was visible. Oh, it really was.

"Dude... " Stiles started. "Chill out." He said.

Derek glared at him. "You want me to chill out?"

"Yes." Stiles groaned. "You're giving me a headache." He carefully put his hand on his head, hoping that it would help. Sadly, it didn't.

"A headache?" Derek questioned, looking slightly unimpressed. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Stiles told him. "And if you're here to tell me how fucked up it was then don't bother." He sighed. "I got the memo."

Derek looked directly in at him before rolling his eyes. "I don't think you do." He said.

Stiles scoffed, not really caring what Derek has to say.

"You really do know how to be a complete idiot, don't you?" Derek growled.

"Excuse me?" Stiles his eyebrows were raised and his arms were crossed over his chest. "Did you just call me an idiot?"

"So you think that you're not one?" Derek asked him.

"What?" Stiles questioned. "An idiot?"

"Yes, Stiles." Derek sighed. "An idiot. What else?"

"So, you're telling me that I shouldn't safe the ones I love because it's idiotic?" Stiles asked. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Derek.

"I didn't say that." Derek said.

"You kind of did." Stiles pointed out.

Derek sighed. "Well, I didn't mean it that way." He said.

"Really?" Stiles questioned. "Then what the hell did you mean?"

Derek narrowed his eyes and groaned as he saw the confused look on Stiles his face. "I meant that it was so damn stupid that you tried to fight five crazy omega's, that had gone completely wild by the way, with nothing but a fucking knife." He told Stiles. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

Stiles stared at Derek with wide eyes, in complete chock. He didn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of it. I mean, sure, he risked his life to help and ended up in the hospital. But he seemed so angry. Yet, Stiles could tell that there was something else that Derek wasn't telling him. Stiles could see it. Though he didn't know what it was. It was almost as if he was........ scared. But of what?

"Okay...." Stiles whispered, not really knowing how to react to that. He looked at Derek and saw him looking at the floor, his eyebrows furrowed. "So....... is there like a reason as to why you're acting so..... weird?" He asked Derek.

Derek at him and shrugged. He looked deep in thought. "You're pack." He ended up saying.

Stiles frowned, not believing what Derek had just said. He sighed. "And now the real reason, please." He tried.

"That was the real reason." Derek said.

Stiles eyed Derek, looking unimpressed. "Are you seriously lying to me right now?" The look that Derek gave him was.... well, weird. He had this fragile look in his eyes and the growl on his face didn't match the scared look in his eyes. "What the hell are you hiding, Derek?" Stiles questioned.

"Nothing." Derek growled.

Suddenly, Stiles was alone in the hospital room staring at the door with wide eyes, wondering why Derek just ran out of the room.

————————————————————-

Stiles was slowly going crazy.

He had been in the same bed for over two weeks now and he was starting to go insane. He had absolutely nothing to do and the doctors were forbidding him to leave his bed. For him it was an complete and utter nightmare. Not being able to stretch his legs had to be the worst part. He just wanted to walk around for a bit. Let all the energy out. Heck, have a conversation with another patient on how horrible it was to be treated like you were made of glass. He just wanted to do something. Anything.

The only good thing had to be the pack who had been visiting him quite a lot. Well, everyone but Derek, of course. And to be honest, it pissed Stiles off. Like a lot. I mean, who the he does he think he is storming inside someone's hospital room and lecturing them about how stupid it was to safe the people they love when he was the one who wasn't even telling the truth? Seriously. That's just bloody insane. But to be honest, it made him curious as well. Whatever reason it really was, it seemed quite important to Derek. And Stiles wanted to know. He wanted to know what it was that made the sour wolf look so fragile and scared.

————————————————————-

After another dreadful week in the hospital, Stiles was finally able to go home. The doctors told him to go easy the first couple of days but Stiles didn't really care. All he cared about was being able to walk again and to finally be able to put someone in their place. That someone being Derek, of course. So he did what he wanted to do.

He stormed inside the loft, not caring if Derek wanted him there or not. He just expected a bloody good explanation as to why Derek reacted the way he did and ignored him like that.

He angrily made his way towards the couches where the pack was sitting and stopped in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised. "Where's Derek?" He asked them. He waited patiently for an answer but soon realized that they weren't going to give him one. "Stop looking so damn clueless and tell me where Derek is."

Scott looked at him with this guilty look on his face. "We can't tell you." He mumbled.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him and let out a frustrated sigh. "Just tell me where he is." He said.

Lydia sighed, knowing very well that he wasn't going to give up. "Stiles. We can't. Tell you." She told him.

Stiles glared at them. "Let me make this clear." He said. His voice louder and rougher than he expected. "I know that what I did was really stupid, but I did it to try and safe your sorry asses, resulting to me ending up in the hospital for three freaking weeks. The only thing I'm asking for is for you guys to tell me where the fuck Derek is so that the dickhead can tell me what the fuck that was in the hospital!"

"Stiles."

He turned around only to face a tired looking Derek. He glared at him. "You." He said harshly, pointing at Derek. "Sit." He looked back at the pack and practically growled, "You.... Leave."

The pack was shocked. They've never seen Stiles act that way towards them. Well, Scott did. But the rest didn't. They all looked at each other before standing up from the couch and making their way towards the door.

Scott sighed but followed the pack. Though, he did stop by Stiles, giving him a soft pat on the back. "Go easy on him." He whispered.

Stiles scoffed but waited patiently for the pack to be gone before he looked back at Derek with a glare.

"Well....?" Stiles started. He hoped that Derek would just tell him. He sighed as Derek just stared at his hands that were resting on his lap. "Just tell me the truth." He said. "I know there's more to it."

Derek looked up at him. His face somewhat emotionless. "More to what?" He asked, as if he didn't know the answer to that question.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the reason why you were practically yelling at me in the fucking hospital?"

Derek shrugged. He didn't say anything. He just stared at Stiles.

"Do you seriously think I'm that stupid?" Stiles questioned.

Derek sighed. "There's nothing to say."

"Really?" Stiles was confused. Normally, Derek would have kicked him out by now. If not, he would at least have gotten of that couch and back upstairs. "Just tell me the real reason." He said.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know why Derek was acting like such a jerk all of a sudden. "Do you want to know why I ignored you and went outside the house that night?" He questioned.

Derek shrugged. Not really in the mood to hear it but knowing that Stiles will tell him anyways.

"I did it because knowing that I was inside that house doing nothing, you guys were out there trying to stay alive." Stiles said. "Do you know how scary that is? Sitting there, waiting until everything is over and hoping that no one gets hurt?" He looked at Derek. He looked him straight in the eye. "Well, let me tell you. It's scary as hell." He said. "I'd rather risk my own life, knowing that I at least tried to safe you instead of doing nothing. And I know that I scared you guys to death but I only wanted to help. What's so wrong about that?"

"There's nothing wrong with that." Derek mumbled.

"Then why did you look so angry with me when you came in to the hospital that day?" Stiles questioned, not understanding it.

Derek shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to say the real reason behind it. He wasn't looking at Stiles anymore, either. He was looking back at his hands.

Stiles sighed. He at least got to tell him what he wanted to tell him. He turned back around, not bothering to give him a second glance and made his way towards the door.

"I got scared because I lost too many friends already." Derek mumbled.

Stiles stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around and looked back at Derek. He frowned. The way that Derek was looking everywhere but at him showed him that he wasn't telling the truth. At least not all of it. "That's it?" He questioned.

Derek looked up at him and bit his lip. He slowly nodded his head, hoping that Stiles would believe him.

Staring at Derek with a glare on face, Stiles shook his head in disbelieve. "Unless you want to tell me the truth, don't bother talking to me." He turned back around and was just about to open the door when Derek said something.

"I'm in love with you."

Stiles froze. Out of everything he thought it could have been, he never would have thought that this was the reason. Never.

"When you came outside the house and got slammed in to that three..... I just..... you were lying there... completely unconscious. It scared the crap out of me when you didn't move and for a minute there.... I thought I lost you." Derek said. "I reacted that way because I didn't want to lose you. I've lost so many people that I loved and I guess I just.... freaked out."

Footsteps were heard and it didn't take long for Stiles to realize that Derek was slowly coming his way.

"I was gonna tell you, that day." Derek said. More like whispered. "About my feelings for you." He was getting closer and closer to Stiles. "But with what happened at the hospital.... I guess I was just embarrassed about it and didn't want to face you." He said. "I didn't mean to ignore you... I was just being a complete coward."

Stiles bit his lip as he felt how close Derek was. He could already feel his breath on his shoulder. He hesitated but slowly turned around. He held his breath as Derek was staring at him, only a few inches away.

"I'm in love with you, Stiles." Derek told him. He raised his hand and softly rested it on Stiles his cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb. "Whether you like it or not." He said in a hushed tone.

Stiles grabbed a hold of Derek's shirt and closed the gap between them. Placing his lips on Derek's and pulling him in a passionate kiss.

Derek was shocked at first but he soon relaxed in the kiss and sighed contently. He didn't expect it. He didn't expect for Stiles to feel the same. But he did. And Derek wasn't complaining. If anything, he was celebrating.


End file.
